With the rapid development of smart phones and the mobile internet, people are no longer satisfied with ordinary smart phones. Large-screen phones play a very good role in improving the user experience and visual effects, especially in making business communication, playing games, etc. more convenient. However, under normal circumstances, the enlargement of the phone's screen directly results in a larger body, which is not easy to carry.
In related arts, an approach for solving the above-mentioned problem is to use a foldable phone, which includes two housings that can be expanded and folded. Displays may be provided on the two housings. When the mobile phone is expanded, the displays on the two housings combine into a large display as a whole. However, since the large display is formed by connecting the two separate displays, the display effect is poor.
In related arts, another approach for solving the above-mentioned problem is to directly arrange a large display on the two housings of the foldable display device. The large display can be folded and expanded with the flipping closed and open of the two housings. However, when the phone is closed, a large angle of bending occurs to the large screen, which may easily lead to the breakage of the large screen, thereby shortening the service life.